


A Better Family

by Katness2019



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Family Issues, If You Squint - Freeform, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Post-Canon, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) is a Good Friend, Swearing, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Childhood (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar), minor sokka/zuko, no beta we die like men, ozai sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: *Ozai rolled his eyes, “Zuko, I burned you because you are weak. You were a pathetic bender and you were naive. I need to set you straight, teach you a lesson.”You Will Learn Respect and Suffering Shall be your Teacher.“But what did I do,” Zuko urged, ignoring the crack his voice gave.“You weren’t enough,” Ozai said it simply as if every word didn’t feel like a slap to the face for his son.*[OR]Zuko confronts Ozai after the war and it doesn't go as well as he hopes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	A Better Family

“Goodnight Zuko!” Aang chirped. A chorus of goodnights and “Sleep Tight”s were thrown around the room afterward. The newly dubbed, Gaang, had been staying over at the castle for the summer. Zuko was more than happy to let them all stay.

He was lucky to have friends at all, let alone such amazing ones.

He gave a small smile and said goodnight to them as well. 

With that, he left, not leaving anytime for Sokka to tease the fire-bender about going to bed so early. 

It was strange. Back at the Western Air Temple they had all managed pretty regular sleep schedules, even Toph and Sokka. They knew they had important things to do the next day, such as saving the world. But now that things had gone to normal his friends managed to screw up their sleeping schedules.

He learned that Sokka would usually stay up until three or four in the morning. Which wasn’t the best because Zuko remembers him also saying he had to wake up at seven every day for chiefly business. 

Toph was similar to Sokka, but instead of sleeping for two hours, she’d just sleep forever. She would sleep during the day and do what business she had to attend to at night.

Even Aang stayed up later than Zuko! 

Luckily Katara and Suki had normal sleeping patterns so Zuko wasn’t entirely in the blue.

After a while of taking twists and turns around the castle corridors, Zuko found his way to his chambers. 

He flopped onto the bed with a huff. Sleep sounded real nice right now. 

He remembers when his father was away on business he and Azula would sneak into the royal chambers and sleep in the large bed with Ursa. Sometimes they wouldn’t even sleep they’d just chat and giggle softly. They’d tease Ozai, and Zuko could perfectly recall the fear when he’d say a bad thing. As if his father would hear from across the world or suddenly appear. Ursa and surprisingly Azula absolutely loved teasing him though. 

Even if Zuko would say something unkind to Ozai now he’d feel that lingering feeling that Ozai would appear and punish the boy. 

Huh...Ozai.

It was weird to think he was in the same castle as Zuko. Zuko was thinking about Ozai when he was just a few floors below him. With Azula…

Zuko would always visit her, once or twice a week. To check up on her, tell her about his day, mention something funny Suki told him. But Azula would usually yell and scream insults.

But she was just a kid!

And who could blame her? Ozai was a bad father and Azula didn’t have a good mom either. 

Zuko was lucky. At least he had Ursa and Iroh to help him. Azula only had one figure to look up to; Ozai. 

Truth be told Zuko was angrier at Ozai for the way he made Azula than anything he’d ever done to Zuko. Including the burn.

Zuko brought his hand towards the scar. His fingers brushed gently at the red, leather-like skin that marked his eye. 

He hated it. He hated the feeling of the scar but every time his the thought of it came to mind his hand would find his way to hideous mark.

Zuko would rather die than let his friends find out...but sometimes, even for a brief moment, he’d think there was a possibility he deserved the scar.

After all...if he just worked a little harder, pushed himself a little more, then maybe he could’ve made his father proud. 

Zuko had no one to blame but himself for being unlovable in his father’s eyes. You can’t choose who you love and don’t love! It was probably Zuko’s fault.

He could’ve been loved by his father. 

Of course, Zuko knew it was best this way. If he had his father’s love and validation then he would have never been banished and never met his friends. He’s a better person now.

He couldn’t even imagine his life if he hadn’t left. He’d be so different. 

But it knew this was the best turn of events still didn’t stop Zuko thinking about what could be. A happy family. Ursa would still be here! Zuko would have his mother and a loving father and he and Azula would still laugh together. 

Where did Zuko go wrong?

He certainly knew that if Azula had spoken up at the war meeting she wouldn’t have gotten banished and a scar. 

The war meeting was just pushed Ozai over the edge. 

It must’ve been because Zuko wasn’t good at bending...right? 

In that sense, it was 100% Zuko’s fault! He should’ve studied and listened more! He could have done more but he was naive and arrogant.

Zuko shook his head. 

“Don’t waste your time thinking of what you could have done,” He scolded himself. 

He used his elbows to prop himself up, tossing any thoughts of sleep out the window. How could he sleep now? He had too many thoughts.

Thoughts of family, his scar, and Ozai. 

**He had too many** **_questions._ **

Ozai was only a few levels down. And he couldn’t hurt Zuko he didn’t have bending! Unlike Zuko, Ozai relied only on his bending so he never learned how to deal with weapons.

He was defenseless. Plus he could always talk to Azula if his father wasn’t awake.

The fire-bender hopped off his bed, nearly gasping at the temperature of the floor. Compared to the warmth of his bed the floor was like ice. 

Nevertheless, he continued his way to the prison. Now that the idea popped into his head, he couldn’t just leave it. 

He passed countless corridors, mildly irritated that they all look so similar. Same red and gold walls, no portraits or paintings, occasional doors leading to bedrooms or offices. 

Luckily he now had a carpet to walk on so he didn’t have to feel the freezing temperatures of the floor. 

_ This is the last turn _ .

Zuko hesitated before taking the next step. He was already this far, why go back. Because of an ounce of doubt? 

He saw to guards standing at a large dark wooden door. They were chatting idly about some play until the taller woman point Zuko out. 

“Firelord Zuko,” She bowed, the other following. 

Zuko shifted himself awkwardly. Does he say thanks? His father never said thanks when people bowed. 

He decided on bowing back to the ladies. It might have been the wrong move because they both looked quite shocked but Zuko pushed past it and entered the jail. 

Ah, he shouldn’t have came barefoot. 

There was a guard sitting at a desk, his feet being kicked up onto the surface. As soon as he saw Zuko he knocked them down with a sheepish grin.

“Your majesty, greetings,” He reached over for a pen, “Will you be visiting Azula again?”

Zuko shook his head, “Ozai.”

The guard raised an eyebrow but still hesitantly wrote it down on the entry sheet. 

Zuko waved a hand as a thanking gesture before walking down the hallway filled with cells. Ever since Zuko became Firelord the castle’s jail cell had emptied out. Ozai adored throwing people in jail. 

Right now it was essentially Azula, Ozai, and three or four others. 

Zuko wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was able to find Ozai’s cell so quickly.

Every time Zuko would visit Azula he’d think of seeing Ozai, but he never had the guts.

He could already see his father despite being a fair distance away. He was wearing rags and his hair was a mess. Zuko felt satisfaction rise at seeing his father like this.

As the boy approached he could feel his heartbeat quicken, even more so when Ozai laid his eyes on him.

“Zuko,” His voice was firm and raspy. He sounded strong but he looked so weak. 

Zuko didn’t bother speaking quite yet because even though his father was the one behind bars Zuko knew his voice would sound weak and crack like he was the one in trouble. 

“Why have you come here?” Ozai spat, his glare sending a shiver down Zuko’s spine.

Wow, Zuko wasn’t the one he started a war! It wasn’t his fault Ozai was here, but the man sure acted like it was.

“I-” Zuko breathed, “I came to ask you a question.”

Ozai’s browed furrowed but he waved a hand lazily for Zuko to continue. 

Oh fuck, Zuko didn’t exactly know what he was gonna lead with. Why’d you burn me? Do you feel sorry? Why don’t you love me? You know normal questions to ask your father. 

Zuko settled on the first one after some thought “Why did you  _ really  _ burn me?”

Ozai rolled his eyes, “Zuko, I burned you because you are weak. You were a pathetic bender and you were naive. I need to set you straight, teach you a lesson.”

_ You Will Learn Respect and Suffering Shall be your Teacher. _

“But what did I do,” Zuko urged, ignoring the crack his voice gave.

“You weren’t enough,” Ozai said it simply as if every word didn’t feel like a slap to the face for his son. 

To just casually tell your son he wasn’t enough.

“Even if you had decent fire-bending, you are weak,” Ozai continued though nobody asked, “You cried too much and loved too much. You were a disgrace and I’d sooner cut off my head than love you.”

Zuko opened his mouth to defend himself but no words could come out. Even if Zuko could manage to make a noise; what was someone supposed to say to that? He was well aware that tears were brimming his good eye.    
After his father (the same one who said he’d rather cut off his head than love Zuko) burned his eye he could no longer cry or see from the eye.

Ozai obviously didn’t regret what he had done! Zuko shouldn’t have even bothered.

Bothered?

Zuko was a bother..was he not? He was too dramatic; sauntering down to a jail cell to confront his father and ask if he loved him?! 

Why would he love Zuko? What if he was right and-

Ozai wasn’t right though? But..he was? 

Zuko wasn’t talented like Toph and Katara were with their element. And Zuko cried quite a bit too! Maybe Ozai was right about Zuko not being enough too. 

Zuko left the jail much sooner than how he entered. The lady guards looked like they were about to reach out to the shaking boy but Zuko was going too quick.

Shaking? Zuko was shaking?

The fire-bender glanced down at himself as he pushed his way through the corridor. What he was doing was more trembling than shaking really.

_ I’d sooner cut off my head than love you. _

Was Zuko unloveable? It seemed like a reasonable claim. If Zuko was loveable then he would still have his mother and his father wouldn’t be in a jail cell right now. 

_ I’d sooner cut off my head than  _ **love** _ you. _

The only people who really loved Zuko were Ursa and Uncle Iroh. But Ursa wasn’t here, she was dead, she died because of Zuko. And Zuko couldn’t recall Uncle Iroh ever saying he loved him. Maybe Iroh didn’t love him.

Maybe Zuko w _ as  _ unlov-

“Oof!”

Zuko was about to apologize to the guard he had run into but he quickly realized it was no guard but Sokka.

“Hey, I th-” He paused noticing Zuko’s face. Tears were still rolling down his cheek and though his body had stopped it’s trembling his shoulders were tense.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m f _ i _ ne,” Zuko whispered, stepping aside to go to his room. 

Before Zuko could step further Sokka’s hand latched onto his. Sokka had cold hands.

“Come on, I wanna help,” Sokka insisted, his freezing hand didn’t loosen its grip on Zuko’s. 

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but decided to shake his head and continue to his room.

He didn’t want to bother Sokka.

Sokka’s grip only tightened as Zuko pulled. When the scarred boy looked back at Sokka he could see worry dripping off his face. It was strange being on Sokka. It made him look like Katara.

Zuko let his arm go limp, giving in. 

“Is this like... _ us or  _ Gaang Time?” Sokka questioned and though his voice sounded like normal Sokka his face was still contorted with worry. 

“..Gaang?” Zuko hesitantly sighed.

It seemed like the best way to do this. It was obvious he couldn’t just go to his room and weep about being unloved by his family. If he only told Sokka then Sokka would tell Katara and she’d tell Aang and Aang would tell Toph. He wasn’t sure where Suki would fit but she had her own way of finding things out.

“GAANG MEETING!” Sokka shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear. Zuko winced, hoping Sokka didn’t wake any workers.

In a matter of two minutes, everyone was in the corridor, in front of Zuko’s bedroom door.

“This better be important,” Katara hissed placing her hands on her hips in the most mom way possible. 

“It’s not,” Zuko sighed.

He just wanted to go. It wasn’t their problem, they had their own to deal with so he shouldn’t burden them with such an inconvenient problem. Maybe if he was dying then he’d possibly bring it up.

“Zuko...were you crying?” Aang frowned, rubbing at his eyes like a tired child.

“No.”

“I can  _ tell _ when you guys are lying,” Toph huffed dramatically.

Aw, curse Toph’s lie-detecting. It wasn’t fair, but it did seem to be useful in a lot of situations. Just not situations where Zuko was involved. 

“I-...I just had a talk with someone who said a few things,” Zuko admitted and technically everything he said was true so Toph couldn’t play the lying card. He was about to leave and go to his room but he realized Sokka was still gripping onto his hand. 

The water tribe boy narrowed his eyes with a dark look but his voice was sweet and gentle, “With who?”

Zuko sighed, realizing this would be a long conversation he leaned against the wall and slid down till he was on the floor. Sokka, refusing to let go of his hand, sat down criss-cross style. 

This started a trend and the other four sat down as well. Toph sat with her knees to her chest so her feet were still touching the ground. 

“I went to prison and talked with my dad,” Zuko shrugged, “I asked him why he did it an-”

He paused not wanting to continue further. This conversation was awkward and too focused on him. They didn’t have to worry about Zuko. 

He simply sighed and dropped his head into his hands. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder with much hesitation. It wasn’t Sokka’s, he knew that. It was warm and delicate. It reminded him of his mother so Zuko wasn’t surprised when he glanced over to see Katara.

“It’s okay Zuko,” She gave a soft smile, “You don’t have to talk about it, we understand.”

“Y’know Sparky, I could always go down there and have a word with him,” Toph punched his knee, but it seemed weaker than usual. 

Not that Toph was weak, she was incredible. But Zuko didn’t need to tell anyone that. 

Zuko brought his head up. 

Everyone was around him.

Either smiling for comfort or glaring daggers towards the flight of stairs that led to Ozai’s cell.

They were being so kind. They were what a family was supposed to be.

A better family.

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGhjk hope you liked it??? Please leave a review, I absolutely adore them.


End file.
